


Virgin Territory

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is sixteen and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Valentine's Day, though I have no good reason. This is my Valentine's offering. It is dedicated to all my old college friends who will never read it and one who will.

## Virgin Territory

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair are not mine, damn it. They belong to Pet Fly and UPN. Whaaaa!!!

* * *

The sky was a clear, cerulean blue, not a cloud in sight. Blair Sandburg looked at it out his dorm room window. It was well past noon, he should be up and outside enjoying the magnificent day. It wasn't like there were that many gorgeous days in February in Cascade, Washington, a place well known for its February drizzle. Yet Blair had no desire to get up and get going. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But he couldn't do that either, because his mind wouldn't let him. You'd think he'd be exhausted, cause he'd stayed up until almost five a.m. this morning and he'd only caught a few hours sleep since then. But his brain wouldn't let him rest. It kept playing back all he'd seen and heard and done last night. 

Last night, the Delta Omicrons had thrown a party. Cindi had invited him. She kind of mothered him. Hell, all the girls did. It was like he was their very own sixteen year old mascot. Most of the time, he really loved it. When he'd gotten to Rainier this fall, he'd been a little overwhelmed with the tumult of college life. Still, he'd thrown himself into it, as he did all things. Drank too much at keg parties, smoked dope, (Naomi would have a fit - a case of "Do as I say not as I do," but she'd still have a fit if she found out) and stayed out til all hours. Somehow he'd managed to get to all his classes and make the dean's list too, so that was okay. 

This semester things had calmed down. He'd calmed down. Skipped the parties, been the proverbial "stack of book with legs" and fallen in love. Actually, the falling in love part had come first. Cindi was just so beautiful; he'd been crazy about her since he met her at play rehearsal back in November. She had the lead role of Babe in the musical "The Pajama Game." He was working the sound board. She had this long, ash-blonde hair and a nice figure with a tiny waist and a shapely, ample butt he'd love to get his hands on. She told him he reminded her of her nephew, Stuart! Her nephew for crying out loud!! Jeez, she could have at least have said her little brother. Her nephew had to be all of six. This was not a good sign, not when he wanted so desperately to go to bed with her. His cock had ached most of the party with the thought of it. Of burying his face between her breasts, sucking her rosy nipples, delving into... 

He came into his own hand, biting back his cry though no one was around to hear. His roommate, Andy, was gone to a soccer tournament and wouldn't be back until late. Undoubtedly his suite mates, the two guys with whom he and Andy shared the bathroom, were out playing frisbee on campus somewhere. Nobody was lying in bed jacking off at one in the afternoon, nobody, that is, except for him. That was because they'd all gotten off the night before, he was sure. Everyone but him. Blair Baby Brother - make that Nephew - Sandburg. Sixteen year old whiz kid and geek. Resident mascot. Shit. 

Shit, shit, shit. 

Blair threw off the soiled sheets, marched into the bathroom and flipped the locks on both of the connecting doors. He wiped himself off with a handy towel and stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. See! He wasn't a kid anymore. His cock was still flushed a deep red and half hard. He was big for his size, he knew that from looking around at the other guys as he showered after P.E back in high school. He had more body hair than most guys his age, too. It was meeting in the middle between his nipples now and traveling down in a line to his groin. His chest had gotten broader this year, though he was still short, only five foot four. Naomi had assured him he was still growing. Hell, he'd shot up three inches last summer, so there was hope - of being maybe five eight. He was never gonna be tall, that was for sure. Blair ran a disgusted hand through his hair as he sighed. 

His hair, ugh. He hated his hair. He wore it fairly short, just curling at the back of his neck. He slicked it down, but errant curls were always falling over his forehead. Last night at least three of the Delta's had played with those curls. The memory of it made him more than just half hard. And then there had been that guy. The tall jock that Sarah Goddard had brought along. Sarah was a TA in the Music department and the house monitor. She was a tall, slim girl, no, woman, Sarah was definitely a woman, and her date, dressed in army fatigues, had been equally tall and definitely a man, not a college kid. Friend of the family, at the end of a two week leave, was the part Blair caught when she'd introduced him to Cindi, her sorority "little sister." The guy had just nodded, flashing even, white teeth. 

At first, Blair hadn't given the big guy a moment's notice. Well, okay, that wasn't exactly true, because the guy was really built and every one at the party had given him a second look. But later, after Cindi had gone off with Martin, completely dashing Blair's hopes of having any time alone with her, he'd been at loose ends, so he'd gone outside to get a breath of air and he'd found the soldier sitting on the steps of the sorority house drinking a beer. The porch light was out and he'd almost tripped over the guy before he saw him there in the shadow of one of the house's big columns. 

For some strange reason Blair had been compelled to flop down beside the man and, for some stranger reason, the guy had simply grinned and offered him a swig of his beer. From his bottle. And he'd accepted it. Next, the guy had reached out one big hand and cupped it against Blair's jaw. 

It had felt so unbelievably good, Blair had leaned forward, nuzzling into the caress. Half aroused for most of the night, he'd come to instant, aching, hardness in a way he'd never done before. Pulling away, he'd sucked in his breath and caught his lower lip between his teeth as he struggled with the surge of arousal. The man had smiled at him, and he'd suddenly noticed the soldier had incredibly intense blue eyes that seemed to cut through Blair to his very core. 

The man had leaned in, the blue eyes growing closer until the guy was kissing him, gently at first, then more aggressively, when Blair had shown he knew something about this part. The kissing that is, because the rest of it, the guy's big hand sliding into his curls, his muscular arm gathering Blair closer, was all new, new, new. So when the man had let go of his hair to run his hand down Blair's back to the top of his ass, he had startled and pulled away. 

He was instantly released. The beer bottle was picked up and, once again, held between their bodies in strong, large hands that Blair could only stare at.... The thought of those hands doing things to him, touching him in places he'd not realized he wanted to be touched by a man, knocked him for a loop. He jolted to his feet and started to haul ass down the steps. 

"Wait." 

The single word stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly Blair wasn't sure he wanted to go. Suddenly he was sure he _didn't_ want to go. So he sat back down. The blue eyes twinkled at him, but they didn't mock. Oh, no, they beckoned. 

"What's your name, Chief?" the man asked. 

Blair had opened his mouth to answer just as the door to the sorority house blew open and Sarah, Kelly and Andy had all spilled out into the night, laughing and whooping and, for an instant, Blair feared they had seen and they were laughing at him. But that wasn't it at all because Martin barreled out the door a half second later, tickling Cindi for all she was worth and suddenly the night was full of the piercing shrieks of the girls and the shouting of the guys as half the party had spilled out onto the porch. In the mix, Sarah had ended up in the soldier's arms and that was that. 

Blair had left a little while later and spent the rest of the night walking around campus, trying to get certain thoughts out of his head. These thoughts of a pair of blue, blue eyes, of two big, elegant and very masculine hands on his body, of lips deceptively soft, but also hard, against his own, had mesmerized him and he'd walked until dawn. 

Now, staring into the mirror in the bathroom, he reviewed it all again, the scent and feel of a man under his hands. The muscled, flat planes of the chest he'd pressed against for only an instant, but oh, it had been an instant rich with promise. 

Blair choked back a sob, his hands going out to grab the sink and hold himself upright as he climaxed once again, then bent over the basin hiccupping and crying softly. 

He wasn't sure exactly what he was crying for, except that every time he closed his eyes he saw the blue-eyed gaze of a soldier he knew he'd never see again. 

End 


End file.
